


count your blessings

by smilesstar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Post-Promised Day, fluff!, talks of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesstar/pseuds/smilesstar
Summary: “I’d like to ask for your permission to ask your granddaughter to marry me.”Pinako smiled. She had always known that this day would come.





	count your blessings

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me in a dream, so i decided to write it and pretend that finals aren't coming up. enjoy!

Today was the day.

Ed tightened his ponytail and attempted to brush down the wrinkles in his shirt. _This was it._

It was the perfect opportunity. He had bribed Al with the last piece of apple pie to accompany Winry to the grocery in his place, giving him a chance to finally talk to Granny alone.

He was a wreck. Al had told him constantly that there was no need to be. “She wouldn’t say no,” Al attempted to reassure his older brother. “You’re thinking too much into this.” He probably was, but if there was any point in his life to overthink, it was this one.

After the Promised Day, Ed constantly wondered about the state of his relationship with Winry. What would they be now? Dating? Lovers? Still just friends?

After some awkward flirting, flustered bickering, and small but evident signs of affection, Ed had determined one thing.

He was head over heels in love with Winry Rockbell, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

There were just a few obstacles in the way. The first being the possibility of Winry saying no and completely breaking whatever composure he still had.

The other was a singular old fashioned tradition.

A blessing.

Ed didn’t want to ask. Not because he was sure that Pinako would say no, but because he had no idea what he would do if she said no. What if she spit in his face, saying “you really think you’re handsome, intelligent, strong and TALL enough to marry MY granddaughter?” And then she would tell Winry and they would both laugh about it until his dying day (he was certain that Pinako would outlive them all), and then he would have to go to Xing with Al and look at Ling’s stupid face for the rest of his life.

Despite the anxiety, this had to be done. He and Al were leaving for their travels the day after tomorrow, and if he could, he wanted to come back and marry Winry.

So Ed took a deep breath, and emerged from his room.

Walking to the kitchen, he saw Pinako drinking a cup of tea and reading the newspaper.

_Oh boy, here we go_. “Hey Granny,” Ed started, sitting in the chair across from her. “Do you have a second?”

The grandmother put down her newspaper, giving the former alchemist her undivided attention. “Sure, Ed. Is everything alright?”

“U-U-Um,” Ed stuttered, all of a sudden losing his nerve. “W-Well there’s just a s-s-small thing I wanted to ask you about. Nothing t-too bad. Well hopefully you won’t see it as bad, but who know-”

“Ed calm down,” Pinako demanded. “Should I be nervous?”

“No!” Ed hastily replied. “I am, a little, maybe a lot, but you shouldn’t be.”

“Just spit it out boy,” Pinako snapped. She had an article about aeroplane dynamics to read about.

“Okay,” Ed took a deep breath. “I’ll just say it.” He looked Pinako straight in the eyes, his hands clasped together.

“I’d like to ask for your permission to ask your granddaughter to marry me.”

Pinako smiled. She had always known that this day would come.

“Really?” Pinako asked, not at all attempting to hide how not surprised she was.

“Look,” Ed started. “I know that we’re both still very young, and Winry is still growing as a mechanic and going for her license, and Al and I are leaving tomorrow for who knows how long, and that this may be a horrible time to bring the idea of marriage up.”

“But I love her, Granny,” Ed continued. “I really do, and I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. I’ve never been so sure of something in my entire life. Winry may turn me down, and then this can be something you two laugh about until the end of time, but I have to try, Granny.”

Pinako almost snorted but held it in. Ed looked so serious. Did he really think there was a chance that Winry would turn him down?

She had always predicted that Winry would fall for one of the Elric brothers. For a little while she had hoped it would be Alphonse; Ed reminded her so much of Hohenheim, and she refused to let her precious granddaughter suffer how Trisha did.

But as Winry grew up, so did Ed. He became more empathetic, caring, kind, and developed into the wonderful young man she knew he had the potential to be; she was so glad that he had reached that potential.

Now that young man was sitting here, asking for his granddaughter’s hand.

She was a bit internally conflicted. No one was good enough for Winry. But she loved Ed like he were her own grandson. She had seen the looks they casted each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking, the blushes, the brushes of their fingers, the lingering gazes on each other’s lips. They were young, but deeply in love.

And who was she to get in the middle of that?

Pinako got up from her seat, walking over to the window. “You do know what this means, don’t you Ed? Marriage isn’t the same as dating, it’s a big commitment.”

Ed breathed in. “I know.”

“You two are barely even dating. Are you really ready to take a step this large?”

“Yes, I am.”

“There is a chance that things won’t work out, that you two may have to split up.”

“I won’t let that happen.”

“You two may have children. Will you be ready to step up and be a good father when that time comes?”

Ed blushed. “Yes, of course I will.”

Pinako walked over to his seat, looking him straight in the eyes. “Do you promise to take care of her?”

Ed’s gaze was just as intense, but a bit rattled. “Yes. I swear on my life.”

Pinako held her gaze for a bit longer, before ruffling Ed’s hair.

“Hey!” Ed protested, trying to maneuver away from her touch.

“Of course you have my permission,” Pinako smiled fondly. “Just wanted to play with you a bit.”

“You’re EVIL woman!” Ed snapped, before his expression softened. “Thank you, Granny.”

“Sure,” she replied, grabbing her pipe and making her way to the front yard.

She inhaled and exhaled the tobacco, deep in thought. Her granddaughter was growing up. Her last baby, her pride and joy. Knowing the two of them, they’d be wed within the year. Ed never was the patient type and Winry has been patiently waiting for so long. She knew they would last. She had seen couples come together and break apart throughout all her years, but these two had a respect, devotion, and love for each other like she had never seen.

They would be okay. And happy. Eternally.

That was all she could hope for them.

Her trance was broken when she saw two figures walking up to the house.

“Hey Granny we’re back!” Al exclaimed. “They were having a sale on potatoes, so Winry is going to make that really good potato soup tonight!”

“Without onions,” Winry added. “For two of the more bottomless pits I’ve ever met, these boys can be quite picky.”

Ed emerged from the doorway. “Welcome back!”

Al looked at Ed in question. Ed nodded.

A large grin broke out across Al’s face and he dropped the grocery bags to embrace Winry.

“Al?!” Winry exclaimed, puzzled and bewildered. “What is this?! You made me drop the canned green beans!”

Al laughed, hugging her tighter.

Ed grinned, Al’s happiness contagious, interlinking with his own. He walked over to them, joining in on the embrace.

“What is up _with_ you two?!” Winry snapped, as the two brothers continued with their group hug, cackling excitedly.

Winry looked over to Pinako for help, but she shook her head, looking fondly upon the scene before going back inside.

Before she completely left the scene, she caught a glimpse as Ed’s golden eyes looked fondly upon Winry’s peaches and cream complexion.

They would make beautiful children.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! sorry that this was so cheesy and possibly ooc, but finals are stressing me out and i really needed some fluff. constructive criticism is always appreciated! thanks again! <3


End file.
